


Strangers in the night

by WinterCap221b



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Strangers, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCap221b/pseuds/WinterCap221b
Summary: Natasha wants to spend a night on her own in her favourite restaurant. But when a handsome stranger catches her eye, things take a very different turn.





	

The “Blue Moon” was a nice 40s-style restaurant off Broadway that Natasha had discovered some weeks ago. She hadn’t been out in some time, so she was looking forward to a quiet evening on her own with a good meal and a nice glass of red wine, enjoying the smooth jazz provided by a live band and a beautiful and very talented young African-American singer.  
Despite wearing only a simple black pencil skirt and a white blouse, Natasha still attracted a lot of attention and every now and then one of the male guests came over to her table to ask whether he might invite her to a glass of champagne or a dance.  
Natasha rejected all of them politely but firmly. She knew that she could have pretty much every man in the room but tonight she wasn’t looking for a date. It was just her and dinner and maybe later she’d go to the movies or the theatre, she hadn’t decided yet.  
Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. She couldn’t say what it was but everyone around her seemed to have noticed it too.  
She turned towards the door and saw a young man of about thirty talk to the maître d'. He was tall and lean, yet muscular. His dark hair was short and slightly tousled but the most striking feature about him was the fact that he was wearing what looked like a real World War II army uniform. On his way here he must have turned a lot of heads looking at him in bewilderment but inside the restaurant he looked like a time traveller who had finally found his way back home. Natasha couldn’t tell what he said to the maitre d’ but the man nodded and led him to a free table only a few feet from Natasha’s.   
Unable to avert her eyes from the young soldier, Natasha kept staring at him and when he lifted his head and the gaze of his steel-blue eyes met hers, a warm tingle went through her.  
She quickly looked away but while she tried to focus on her dinner, she could still feel his piercing gaze, and when she looked up again, he flashed her a smile that brightened the entire room. Natasha felt her heart beat faster and smiled back. As if on cue he got up and came over to her.   
“Good evening.” His voice was deep and warm and she could hear a slight Brooklyn accent swing in it. “I don’t usually do this but would you mind if I joined you?”  
“No, please. Have a seat.”  
“Thank you.” He sat down opposite her and took the napkin from the plate standing in front of him. She noticed that he was wearing gloves but didn’t ask why. “I’m James.”  
“Natasha.”  
“I hope this isn't too awkward. You’re not waiting for your date or something, are you?”  
Natasha laughed. “No. I’m on my own.”  
“I can hardly believe this. A beautiful woman like you…”  
“Why, thank you but every once in a while it’s nice to focus on yourself. You can stay, though.”  
He smiled and their eyes locked again, sending another shiver down her spine. Oh this man did things to her…  
“Is this the salmon wild rice risotto?” he asked pointing at her plate.  
“It is. It’s delicious.”  
“I’ll have it too, then. Garçon!” He made a sign at the waiter who quickly hurried over to them and took his order. Fifteen minutes later, the meal arrived together with a bottle of Merlot which Natasha and James shared over an animated conversation.   
Suddenly James stopped and looked towards the small stage where the singer had just struck up Ella Fitzgerald’s “Dream a little dream of me”. “I love that song,” he said. “When I was a teenager I'd always sneak to the bars and listen to it.”  
“Really? That’s quite an unusual taste for a teenager. I bet other kids your age were more into techno or other 90s music.”  
“Oh, um, yes. I … my … my grandpa was really into jazz and he kind of contaminated me with this love for it. D’you want to dance?”  
“I’d love to.”  
They got up and he led her to the small dance floor in front of the stage. He still wore his gloves and her hand felt incredibly small but very save in his. When he put his left hand on the small of her back, it felt a little strange but she couldn’t have cared less. All she cared about was this wonderful stranger who kept his eyes locked on hers, quietly humming along to the song, a little smile on his lips as he slowly guided her over the dance floor like they were the only ones in the room. Natasha’s head felt dizzy. James smelled incredibly good and through his jacket she could feel the muscles of his back move under her fingers whenever they made a turn. Oh what she wouldn’t give to remove this cloth.  
“Why the uniform?” she whispered, their faces nearly touching, an almost visible field of electricity building up between them.  
“Why not?” he replied just as quietly and she really didn’t know why not.  
The song ended but James didn’t let go of Natasha. “My hotel is just around the corner,” he said calmly. “Would you like to join me in a nightcap?”  
“Do I look like a girl who goes to the hotel room of a complete stranger?” she said not in the least offended.  
“No, but you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and if we stay here much longer with you so close to me, I will probably loose my mind.”  
“Well, I couldn’t possibly risk that.”  
Without saying a word, James went back to their table, put a hundred dollar note next to the empty wine bottle, and then led Natasha out of the restaurant and into the hotel that really was only half a block away. They crossed the lounge, entered the elevator and went up to the 9th floor, all the while holding hands but not saying a single word.   
A minute later they were inside room number 913 and the door hadn’t even closed completely behind them, when James pushed Natasha against it, kissing her in a way that was both tentative and demanding and made her head spin.  
Unable to hold back her desire any longer, Natasha reached for his hands to remove the gloves but he recoiled, anxiety suddenly shining in his eyes.   
“What is it?” she asked.  
“There’s … there’s something you should know. And I don’t want you to freak out. It’s … my arm…” Avoiding her gaze he slowly pulled off his left glove revealing a hand of shining silver metal. Apparently he expected Natasha to be shocked but she wasn’t.  
“Your entire arm is like this?”  
He nodded. “I had an accident when I … well … when -”  
“It’s okay,” she stopped him. “You don’t have to tell me. We all have our secrets.” She carefully took his metal hand and placed it on her hip. “Let’s just see what you can do with it.” She leaned into another kiss, then started agonizingly slow to undress him. She took off his jacket and undid his tie. Next she unbuttoned his shirt one by one. When it fell to the ground, she let her hands slide over his broad chest and muscular back before carefully trailing the line where his bionic arm was attached to his body.   
James groaned quietly and buried his human hand in her hair, pulling her into a more fervent kiss. She ground her hips against him, feeling his growing arousal. “Touch me,” she whispered running her hand over his bionic arm. “I want to feel it.”  
Without thinking he let his metal hand vanish beneath her blouse, sliding up to her bare breasts, cupping one and letting his thumb play with her nipple. Moaning she bit her lip pushing even closer to him. “James…”  
With a quick motion he ripped off her blouse, buttons flying everywhere and Natasha gasping in surprise when the cold air hit her heated body. Placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck and collar bone he picked her up and carried her over to the big bed. He lay her down and she lifted her hips to let him take off her skirt as well. Then he started to roll down her stockings following their way down with his mouth. Natasha wriggled, heat building up inside of her as she reached for his hair to pull him back up but he quickly avoided her hands, pinning them down on the bed with his real hand, letting the other one vanish between her legs.   
“Oh god!” Arching her back Natasha felt her mind go blank as he brought her closer to the edge but before she reached it, he pulled away and took a step back from the bed.  
Natasha stared at him in disbelief. “James!”   
“What?” he asked with an innocent smirk. “Did I do anything wrong?”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake! Stop being such a tease!”  
Grinning he stepped out of his pants and boxers and crawled over her. “All you have to do is ask nicely.”  
“Forget it.” She grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down into a kiss. “I didn’t come here to play nice.” And they didn’t. Within seconds their bodies melted into one. They tossed and turned, switching positions, leaving scratches and marks on the other’s body. Sweat covered them and their moans could probably be heard on the entire floor but they didn’t care. After what felt like an eternity and a split second at the same time, Natasha felt her entire body go rigid and then shatter into a million pieces. James followed her, her name on his lips as he collapsed on top of her before rolling onto his back and pulling her close.   
When he had caught his breath, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her softly. “We should ask Steve to take the kids more often. This was an absolutely amazing idea.”


End file.
